The Weight of Feelings
by LightHeats
Summary: Nous allons crier ces mots D'une façon ou d'une autre Nous allons nous sauvés


**Mot de l'auteur** : Bonjour ! Bonsoir, ayant envie depuis longtemps d'écrire un petit OS sur le monde de Nier Automata, je me lance enfin dans un song-OS sur The Weight of the World l'ending adapté par TBK en français puis remanier pour tenter de coller le plus possible au couple ici présent à savoir A2 2B, c'est donc un Yuri bien qu'il ait aucun lemon, de simple sous-entendu son présent

je ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi je me lance mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! en espérant avoir sut décrire les sentiments et le caractère le plus fidèlement possible. je m'excuse des erreurs possible de grammaire et l'orthographe que peut comporter ce texte, malgré ma relecture

 **Crédit** : Nier Automata appartient à **Square Enix** et **Planiume game** , les paroles de la chanson sont à **TBK** et enfin seul le texte en italique m'appartient.

Merci d'avance d'avoir pris le temps de lire !

Les paroles sont en écriture "normale" et l'italique est les ressenties de A2 !

 **Risque de Spoile de la run B, C, vous êtes prévenu !**

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **The Weight of Feelings**

L'espoir s'échappe lentement

De mon esprit et mon sang

Et ce ciel n'est que présage funeste

Et lorsque s'arrête le temps

Qu'il laisse sa place au néant

Mes pleurs, personne ne les entend

 _L'enfer allait une nouvelle fois recommencer._

 _Tout allait disparaître, chaque androïde qui louait sa vie pour une cause._

 _Aller être remplacé par une nouvelle génération._

 _Plus j'observais le temps s'écouler plus mon espoir s'envole._

 _Jamais cette guerre n'allait s'arrêter, combien de modèles allaient._

 _Encore devoir être détruit pour cette cause._

 _Mes larmes ont cessé de couler ;_

 _Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer._

Dieu tout puissant est-ce là ma punition ?

Est-ce le prix à payer pour mes erreurs passées ?

Je chante pour ma rédemption

J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais

M'entends-tu prier ?

 _Pourquoi ai-je ce privilège malsain que de voir une nouvelle fois cette horreur ?_

 _Pourquoi cette fois-ci, cette simple idée que d'être que simple spectatrice monte en moi une profonde colère,_

 _n'ai-je pas assez payé pour mes erreurs ?_

 _Il est trop tard, maintenant, je ne peux pas continuer sans toi à mes côtés._

 _J'ai besoin de toi, plus que jamais pour continuer à ressentir ses émotions._

 _Pour me sentir enfin vivre ,  
_

 _Je ne devrais pas,  
_

 _Nous ne devons rien ressentir,  
_

 _Mais j'en ai besoin ,_

 _Je refuse  
_

 _Je ne veux plus te voir loin  
_

 _Entends mes prières._

Je compte crier ces mots

Même si ces derniers semblent insensés

Ce fardeau est bien trop lourd pour moi à porter

D'une façon ou d'une autre

Je réussirais à nous sauver

Mais seul face au monde peut je vraiment lutter

Si je garde ma foi mes rêves deviendrons réalité

 _Je me retrouve seule une nouvelle fois, contre ce monde, qui dicte chacun de tes pas._

 _Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne plus les écouter ?_

 _Combien de fois devrais-je encore te voir prendre des risques_

 _Voir ta vie s'envoler comme si celle-ci n'était que poussière._

 _Pour une stupide mission qui ne changera rien._

 _Tout est devenu trop dur, ce poids sur mes épaules._

 _Deviens plus lourd à chaque instant ;_

 _Et pourtant_

 _Je te sauverais._

 _Je ne laisserais plus ta vie être mis en jeu ainsi._

 _Cela peut être insensé, inutile, idiot, autant de mots que tu pourrais facilement trouver._

 _Et pourtant_

 _Je les ressens au plus profond et si les crier est la seule solution._

 _Peut-être un jour les entendras-tu ?_

Une fois nos rires effacés

Toute trace de vie volée

Peu importe combien je prie

Nous ne sommes plus à l'abri

La vie devient notre agonie

 _Ses nuits volaient au temps ;_

 _Ses moments ou plus aucun combat ne semblait_

 _Venir s'interposer dans nos conversations ;_

 _Combien de fois, j'ai vécu la même situation ?_

 _Voir tes souvenirs s'envoler ;_

 _Tout ton être disparu pour redevenir cet androïde_

 _Froide, objective, qui n'a sur sa bouche que le mot obéir_

 _Ses sentiments cachent au plus profond de ton être._

 _Ce regard indifférent, à chacun de nos premiers rencontre…_

 _Me détruit toujours un peu plus et pourtant._

 _Je recommence le même cycle._

 _J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar ;_

 _Depuis que ses sentiments dictent mes actions_

 _Tout devient plus compliqué, je devrais, mais_

 _Mon cœurs ne veut pas m'écouter_

 _Son emprise est encore plus forte que l'esprit…_

 _Mes prières n'aboutiront jamais ;_

 _La vie continuera à vouloir nous tuer._

 _Il ne reste alors qu'une chose à faire._

 _La changer_

 _Pour toi_

Nous allons crier ces mots

D'une façon ou d'une autre

Nous allons nous sauvés

 _Je ne cesserais de te protéger._

 _Le choix t'appartient, tu es perdu, l'envie de tout trahir, ou alors aller._

 _Sur ce champ de bataille, toutes tes valeurs viennent s'affronter, tes envies aussi._

 _Mais voilà, je suis là, pour faire pencher cette balance intérieure._

 _Aie confiance, plus jamais tu n'auras à souffrir._

 _Je te sortirais des ténèbres quand ceux-ci tenteront de t'engloutir._

 _Il est l'heure pour moi de te sauver._

 _Comme tu l'as fait_

 _Tu n'as d'autre choix que d'accepter._

 _Car toi aussi, tu rêves de pouvoir vivre ce moment_

 _Ou il aura plus combat, d'ordre, une liberté_

 _Aimer sans restriction,_

 _C'est maintenant que tout commence._

 _Ensemble rien n'est impossible_

 _Ensemble nous vivrons_

 _Fin_


End file.
